The Bass Teacher
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Jeff is in his senior year at McKinley. Helping his good friend Kurt with his bullies was a good thing to do, right? Niff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M but I've not decided on that completely yet, description of violence, language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The pool of viscous red liquid on the floor was getting bigger by the second.

Jeff lay tangled at the bottom of the stairs, head below his feet, which were halfway back up the flight. His pounding head was resting, thankfully still at last, on the last step. The cold, hard edge of the concrete steps dug painfully into his bruised back.

He was vaguely aware of someone holding his hand, presumably Kurt, as the school nurse urgently asked questions in his ear about what hurt.

_Stupid question_. He thought. _Everything_ _fucking hurts_.

* * *

A week later, healed from his injuries and on his first day back to school, Jeff sat in the foyer by Principal Figgins' office. Alongside him was his good friend Kurt, together with the accused bullies and their collective parents.

Jeff had not made any statement to the school about who had done this to him nor why, nor had he told his parents.

His father had just assumed that he had got caught up in a post hockey match fight and Jeff hadn't seen any point in correcting him. Looking around the small, cramped room, Jeff figured that Kurt had named the culprits, since Rick "The Stick" Nelson and three of his fellow hockey team mates were sat across from them, glaring.

Jeff didn't blame Kurt for naming them, since he knew his injuries had looked bad and his friend had probably felt like it was his fault. After all, Jeff had only been beaten that day because he'd stood up for Kurt.

His grateful friend had kept in touch while he was recovering, informing him that rumours had spread like wildfire around the school that the out-and-proud, fashion-forward brunet had been saved by his knight in shiny gay pink armour, namely Jeff.

The tired blond sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Figgins to call them all into his office. He thought about how his life at McKinley had been okay up until now, mid way through his senior year. Not _great_ exactly, but just okay in an under-the-radar kind of way.

Before these rumours about his sexuality, Jeff hadn't dated at McKinley and Kurt was already a clear target for the homophobic jocks. No-one had even considered that there was more than one boy in their year who was attracted to other boys. The main reason for this was that no-one had guessed his sexuality.

Hell, he wasn't even completely sure himself, but he had been thinking about it a lot recently.

So, when he came across Kurt on the floor where he'd rebounded after being faceplanted into his metal locker, surrounded by the boys now sat opposite, Jeff had probably reacted a bit too strongly. And _boy_ had he paid the price for it with _that_ beating.

Even if Jeff _knew_ exactly what he was, bi or gay or whatever, he would never start denying anything at school because that would just land Kurt with even more bullying than he currently got. Which was a _lot_.

No, that wasn't what worried Jeff. But what his _parents_ were going to say when this inevitably came up in the meeting did. Neither of them were particularly warm or understanding. Mr and Mrs Sterling were both career-driven people, concerned mainly with their appearance to others and how they were perceived. As long as everything appeared to be fine from the outside, everything _was_ just fine. Jeff had never rocked the boat, so to speak, so he really wasn't sure what their reaction would be to the meeting.

By the end of it, when the bullie's parents' argument that there was no proof was predictably accepted by Figgins, Jeff was cautiously optimistic about the fact that his parents had barely said a word. Burt Hummel, however, had angrily remonstrated with the Principal on both his son's and Jeff's behalf.

Figgins looked quite bored with the whole matter and repeatedly explained that he could not go against the board of governors of the school and the decision to let the hockey players off with warnings about future behaviour stood, since they had already been suspended for five days each.

Perhaps the fact that his father would not meet his eyes on the way home and his mother remained silent too should have alerted him that something was wrong, but it didn't.

The Sterling's front door had barely clicked back into place before the first stinging, backhanded slap hit him full in the face, splitting his lip and sending him crashing to the hall floor before his father's right shoe connected with his stomach.

* * *

After last period on Monday, Nick quickly ran back to his Dalton dormitory to grab his brand new bass guitar.

He had signed up for lessons a month ago after his friend Thad had told him about the really cool and laid-back new teacher, Mr Sterling, who was apparently very good. Nick had been instantly impressed with the progress Thad had made after only a few lessons. He had wanted an extra-curricular activity that would enhance his singing abilities with the Warblers, so he figured this was a good option.

He quickly made his way along the corridors near Warbler Hall to one of the smaller practice rooms for his fifth lesson. His last lesson had suddenly just clicked in his brain and his teacher had commented on how well he was doing.

He pushed through the door, greeting Mr Sterling with a smile as he began to get his music out for the lesson and settle comfortably on the stool, ready to start. "Hey, Mr Sterling! Did you have a good weekend?"

The older, sandy-haired man nodded. "Yes thanks, Nick, I did. It was quite quiet really, just me and my cat!" He laughed. "How about you? Your social life ought to be better than mine, I reckon?"

Nick shrugged. "Oh, you know, study and hanging around here as usual. Not that interesting. At least I got time to practice bass a bit."

Mr Sterling frowned. "You should get out more, but practice is good too! You can do both you know - my nephew sometimes plays bass in a covers band and they have a gig on Friday night. He sings some of the vocals too. You should go and check it out, you might learn something. I taught him bass, but the rest is mostly natural talent, I guess. I was going to mention it to Thad too, he has a lesson later, unless you see him first."

"Cool! Where is it?" Nick asked, genuinely interested.

"It's at Scandals, 8pm doors I believe." Mr Sterling was fiddling with his bass strings so he missed the slightly shocked look on Nick's face.

"The gay bar?" Nick asked.

His teachers gaze snapped up, seemingly trying to judge if Nick was being homophobic. "Yes. Is that a problem? They play in many places around the local area." His penetrating gaze was beginning to make Nick uncomfortable.

"Oh, no! No! It's not a problem, I-I mean, I'm gay, so, uh...if he is or isn't it's no matter to me.." He blushed. "I-I didn't mean to imply he was gay just because he was playing there. I was just surprised, that's all. Scandals always puts on high quality acts. He must be good to play there."

Mr Sterling smiled widely at this. He had decided over the past few lessons that he liked Nick and suspected he was probably gay. Likewise with his nephew, although he couldn't be sure. He had a sneaky feeling that the two boys would get on well together, but there wasn't any easy and non-creepy way to try to introduce your pupil to your nephew.

"Indeed he is. Right, lets get on. Page 15 today, start with a nice walking bass line. Don't rush and remember to relax your shoulders. A one, a two, a three, a four AND..."

* * *

Matthew Sterling packed up his instrument and papers and headed for Dalton's staff parking lot at the end of the day. He selected a CD for the drive home and sang along happily until he turned into his driveway, stopping abruptly mid song. _Why is Jeff's car in my driveway? He isn't supposed to be coming to see me today. _

He parked quickly and hopped out of his car, leaving his belongings inside for the moment. He hadn't seen Jeff for a fortnight, which was quite normal, and he was sure they hadn't made any plans that he'd forgotten about. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

He walked up the steps to the porch, fishing in his pants pocket for his keys and wondering where Jeff was, when he saw him.

At the end of the porch, Jeff was sat huddled into the corner, head in his hands, crying. When he heard his uncle's approach, he flinched, his legs drawing even closer to his body, his arms wrapped tightly around them as he dared to look up, squinting.

Matthew sucked in a breath as he fell to the floor next to his nephew, mentally counting the injuries. Those that he could see any way. Split lip. Grazed cheek. Ripped shirt. Black eye. Matted blood in his usually pale hair. "Jeff! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Tears streaked down Jeff's face as he struggled to reply coherently. "He d-did. D-dad did. S-said I was a d-disgusting f-fag. S-said he sh-shouldn't have let me b-be fr-friends with K-Kurt. C-caught the gay... off him." He looked into his uncle's eyes, distraught. "I didn't do a-anything, Uncle Matt. K-Kurt's just a friend. I c-couldn't just let them beat him up, could I?"

Matthew was even more confused now. He could tell he was missing half of the story, but for now he needed to just get Jeff inside the house and check him over to see if he needed to go to the hospital.

Then he had another thing he had to do. Call his ass of a brother.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Warning: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Jeff was gingerly perched on one end of the couch, dressed in a Dalton Academy hoodie and track pants, trying to find a position that hurt the least. He had a fat lip and a swollen right eye. His nose had finally stopped bleeding and he was balancing one ice pack on his temple and another on his back.

His uncle had insisted on helping him undress carefully to check his injuries, cursing his brother the whole time. After the initial surprise kick to the stomach, Jeff had managed to quickly curl into a ball on the hall floor to protect himself better until his father stopped kicking and punching.

His head and back and hands had caught most of the blows. Jeff's body was now a multicoloured mess of yellow-greenish bruises from the previous week's beating and new angry red and purple marks.

After taking a few photos on his phone, his uncle finally agreed not to make him go to hospital, since it didn't look like anything was broken or needed stitches. Jeff was relieved when he finally let him soak in a warm bath, rinsing off any dried blood and soothing his aching body. He made him keep the door open so he could check Jeff hadn't passed out while he was in there.

Jeff's mind flashed back to when he was on the hall floor. His mother had simply stood by and allowed it to happen, waiting for him to deny that he was anything other than straight.

But he couldn't.

While his dad was yelling, Jeff managed to grab his car keys off of the hall table and bolt out of the front door. He hadn't even realised where he was driving until an hour later he found himself at his uncle's house.

If he'd been able to think clearly, he probably would have tried Kurt's place first, but his subconscious had pulled him here to Westerville.

Each of the Sterling males was wondering what to say to the other. Jeff wasn't sure how to start, mainly out of fear that his uncle was secretly homophobic like his father, and Matthew didn't want to push him to talk while he was still probably in shock from it all. After some more silence, it was Jeff who spoke first.

"Uncle Matt?" Jeff asked, looking along the couch to where his uncle was resting against the cushions. "Yes, Jeff?"

"Why didn't you ever marry?" Jeff instantly regretted asking that question when his uncle's face fell a little before he quickly recovered and smlled softly back. "Well, I'd say it's a long story, but it isn't really. It's just quite short and depressing really." He laughed a short humourless laugh, looking down at his hands in his lap. When he looked back at Jeff, he could tell that his nephew really wanted to know, so he sighed out and began to explain.

"When I was around your age, I had a best friend called Justin. He was a really cool guy. We hung out in school and outside school too. We even started our own band, me on bass, of course, and he was the drummer. A couple of other friends were on guitar and vocals. Justin and I had been best friends throughout high school, where we'd met on our first day. I suppose I knew I had a crush on him since I was about fourteen." At this revelation, he watched Jeff's reaction, pleased to find him smiling softly, hanging on every word. So he continued.

"Unfortunately Justin was straight. He was one of those lucky people at school who everyone liked, it didn't matter that he wasn't a jock or mean like any of the popular kids, he just did his own thing and people thought he was cool." He smiled wistfully. "He had really dark, fine hair that used to fall in his eyes and he'd flick it in a certain way when he was trying to get girls to notice him. Which they did. A _lot._" Jeff giggled as his uncle rolled his eyes at the memory.

"Any way, he got quite serious with one of the cheerleaders. They were discussing going all the way in our senior year and he was talking to me about it one day after band practice. I remember it was the end of a really nice sunny day in May and we were in his parent's garage, sat next to each other drinking soda. I don't quite know how we started talking about it, but he kept asking me why I hadn't dated and if there was anyone I liked."

Jeff gave a sympathetic nod, thinking he knew where this was going. "Stupidly I said there was. Once I'd admitted that, he wouldn't let it drop. He kept on and on at me, flicking his hair in that way that made my knees go weak, until I just gave in and told him that it was _him_ I liked. Always had." He gulped and Jeff thought his eyes seemed to be shining from where he sat. "And then he kissed me."

Jeff's eyes bugged out of his head. "What? But you said he was straight!" He winced as pain shot through his jaw, but still gaped in surprise at his uncle, who shrugged.

"I know. He seemed to realise what he'd done and ran out of the garage. He must've gone straight to his girlfriend's house to prove to himself that he was actually straight. He was probably frightened of what his father would say if we were caught, because his dad and mine were quite similar, unfortunately." Jeff made a mental note to ask his uncle to explain that more later, but for now he just wanted the rest of the story.

"But what happened?" Jeff questioned.

"He knocked his girlfriend up, I suspect it was that night, actually. They got married just before the end of high school and had a baby girl. She's twenty-two now." He paused for a moment. "I've had four relationships since then, all serious, but I just can't get that damn kiss out of my head. It's stupid."

Jeff sat quietly, feeling sorry for his uncle. "Is he still with her?" He finally asked after thinking it over.

"No, they weren't happy. They didn't have any other children and they're divorced now. He lives in Westerville and teaches drums for a living."

Jeff's eyes flew wide. _No. It couldn't be_. He thought. The band he played with was a collection of kids made up of pupils of his uncle and pupils of teachers that his uncle knew. Including their dark-haired, twenty-two year old, beautiful singer, Lana.

"Lana's dad?" Jeff exclaimed in shock.

Matthew Sterling simply nodded, before jumping up to his feet. "Any way, that's enough about me. I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we need to have a serious chat."

* * *

Nick was sat at the dinner table when Thad joined him on the bench. "Hey, Nick, Mr Sterling said he told you about that gig Friday night. Are you up for going?" He asked.

Nick finished chewing and swallowed, nodding. "Yeah, count me in. I'm pretty sure Seb won't say no, either, he's always at Scandals!" He ducked as Sebastian threw a bread roll at his head, before turning back to his conversation with Flint on the other side of the table. "I'll ask Blaine later in our room, but I'm pretty sure he's free too."

Thad smiled. "Cool. I can drive since I'm not planning on drinking as I've got extra running practice scheduled Saturday morning and that's not good with a hangover." He grimaced, knowingly.

* * *

Matthew Sterling came back from the kitchen with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He resumed his position on the couch and looked expectantly at Jeff.

The blond cleared his throat and began to explain, first filling him in on the beating by the hockey players the week before.

Matthew interrupted. "So my nephew got seriously beaten, enough to be off school for a week, and this is the first I hear of it?" He asked incredulously. He ran his hand over his face, before urging Jeff to continue.

"You know Kurt is my friend. I had to help him or they would have done that to him instead." Matthew nodded, proud of his nephew. "Well, while I was off school, Kurt said that rumours started that I was gay too."

"Are you?"

Jeff appreciated the tone of his uncle's question, not judging him in any way. "I don't know. Maybe. Yeah, I guess. I find some girls really pretty, but it's usually guys that I find... _hot." _He shrugged.

"I've just never met any one I've wanted to date or do... other stufff... with. Any way, me denying I was gay like it was a bad thing would've just been a slap in the face to Kurt, and I won't do it."

Matthew frowned. "So let me get this straight. Your dad beat you up because of rumours that you wouldn't deny? That's it?" He was almost yelling.

Jeff nodded and his uncle tried to calm himself. "I'm not happy letting you go back home like this. I need to call Richard, but first, I need to know what you want to happen right now. Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Jeff nodded gratefully. "Yes please. Mum didn't try to stop him the first time, so she probably won't if he does it again. I don't want to lose Kurt as a friend, it's not right. But school, all my clothes and my bass and stuff for the gig on Friday is at home. Oh great, I'm going to look ridiculous by then." He gestured to his face.

"You'll have your groupies eating out of your hand if they think you're some kind of bad boy!" Matthew laughed, trying to lighten the mood before he went to call his brother. Why don't you get some rest? I'll put a pizza in the oven and put a DVD in before I speak to Richard."

While Jeff dozed on the couch watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, he tried not to listen to his uncle in the kitchen.

Matthew Sterling was furious. The phone shook in his ear as he tried to control his rage while listening to his elder brother say he didn't have a son if he was gay. He cut Richard off.

"Shut up Richard! Now, you listen to me! I am coming now for Jeff's things. If you break or destroy _anything_ of his or don't let me in then I will call the police and show them the photos I took of Jeff's injuries. I'll be sure to call the local reporter too. Now, how would that look for your image? I'm sure the neighbours would love it. Then, tomorrow morning you are going to call Jeff's school and tell them he is staying with me for a while."

When he put the phone down on his brother, Matthew returned to the lounge with the pizza to find Jeff asleep. Watching his nephew, he just couldn't understand how anyone could hurt such a decent, kind, talented boy. He would be proud to have a son like Jeff.

He quickly scribbled a note to say he was collecting Jeff's things and then left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Matthew pulled his car up outside Jeff's home.

Well, whether it could be called that anymore was debatable after what Richard had said over the phone. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror to give himself a quick pep talk before going in.

_Stay calm, say as little as possible until all of Jeff's stuff is safely out of the house._

He had brought an empty wheeled suitcase and a couple of large bags to fill with things. Jeff's bass should have it's own case. He got out of the car, stood tall with his head held high and strode purposefully across the lawn rather than the path, not caring if he collected mud on his shoes.

Hannah Sterling, his sister-in-law, was extremely house proud and since she had been woefully negligent as a mother over the last few hours he decided she needed her own punishment. Maybe she would think of her son with every muddy footprint she had to clean up.

It was dark now and he knocked on the door, waiting underneath the porch light. The door opened and he was greeted by a stony faced Richard. Matthew noted the injuries on his knuckles and hoped they were painful.

"Richard." He acknowledged simply, before pushing past him and heading straight upstairs to the second door on the right, Jeff's room.

Matthew worked quickly, grabbing as much as he could as he had a feeling nothing would be kept after he left that night.

School bag, folders containing other work, pictures, posters, books, DVDs, phone, iPod, chargers, laptop. He thought for a minute before carefully placing these in the case so he could move it more easily, with clothes going in the bags instead.

He put Jeff's music into the side pocket of the soft travel bass case and zipped it up so that he could slip it onto his back like a huge backpack.

He checked for secret hiding places, even managing to find a stash of magazines which seemed to be male underwear catalogues from under his bed. _Yeah, he's definitely gay_, he thought, as a welcome smile graced his face, easing the tension of the moment. He made a mental note of the title just in case he wanted to buy his own copy for, ahem, buying underwear of course.

Thankfully Jeff's room wasn't that big and he appeared to be quite tidy, so Matthew managed to grab more than he'd thought he would. It looked rather depressingly bare now, though.

Matthew quickly ducked into the bathroom (he knew Richard had a luxurious ensuite where his stuff would be) and grabbed Jeff's toiletries and shaving stuff, using a travel bag that was in there.

Soon he was finished and he was relieved to find the hall empty downstairs, the front door wide open. Just as he went through, he saw Richard standing on the porch, smoking and waiting for him.

He locked cold, steely blue eyes on Matthew as he said, "Maybe you can knock some sense into him. Unless he denies all this rubbish and goes to counselling, he's not welcome back here."

Matthew bit back the retort struggling to fly out of his mouth, instead he turned and quickly loaded his car before coming back to stand next to Richard.

"The only person who needs sense knocking into them is _you_. If you can't see what an amazing son you have, then you are blind and I feel sorry for you. You can choose to miss out on all the wonderful steps he is going to take in his life - college, boyfriend, job, marriage, kids - if you like, but I will be there for every single one."

Richard snorted a derisory laugh, dismissing everything Matthew had just said like it was impossible because Jeff was gay.

"How can you stand to live with..with... a _fag_?!" He asked loudly. He'd clearly been drinking, scotch permeated the air.

"Quite easily you idiot, I _am_ one!" Matthew snapped. The next thing he knew, blinding pain seared across his nose and he staggered back as Richard rubbed his fist.

Matthew's self control vanished. His fingers clenched into a fist and he swung his right fist upwards, catching Richard under the chin and knocking him flat. He stood over his prone brother, snarling "Well done Richard. You just lost a brother as well as a son. You're really having a great day, aren't you?"

Matthew decided in a second that he never wanted Jeff to come back here. "Either you organise and pay for all the paperwork necessary to make me his legal guardian as soon as possible or I'll still go to the police. If I don't hear from whichever lawyer you've instructed by the end of the week, I'll send the photos to the police. Goodbye Richard."

Matthew ran back to his car, jumping in and locking the door. He rummaged to find tissues in glove box and stuffed his nose to contain the flow of blood so that he could drive back. He caught sight of his face in the rearview mirror and grimaced. Two black eyes were forming already. He sighed out loudly in frustration_. _

_Just great for my new job teaching in a boys school with a zero tolerance for violence_.

* * *

After they had eaten the reheated pizza, Matthew showed his nephew to the guest room. Jeff took one look at the bags deposited on the floor and realised immediately that they contained most of his worldly belongings.

He turned to his uncle with tears in his eyes, saying "They don't want me back, do they?"

Matthew simply brought him into a hug as the tears finally came.

* * *

The next day, Jeff sat in the McKinley cafeteria having lunch with Kurt. He had just finished filling him in on the events since the meeting with the Principal. Kurt didn't know what to say, but he was very grateful to have such a loyal friend.

"Thank you Jeff. I would have understood if you avoided me after all that with your father, but I'm relieved to still have you as my friend and that you have such an amazing uncle. I'm just worried about you, since you'll be a target like me now."

Jeff smiled, which looked odd on his battered face. A dark line traced across his lip where the split was healing and he had a blackish purple eye and cheek. His nose was a little swollen, but not enough to sound too nasal.

"I already made that happen last week all by myself by mouthing off at the hockey players. It's not your fault."

"Okay, but any time you need to stay at mine just let me know. Dad will be fine with it once I tell him what happened, if that's okay with you?"

Jeff nodded. "Sure, and I might take you up on that, the commute's a bitch from Westerville!" He laughed.

"Hey, Kurt, are you coming to our gig on Friday?" Kurt nodded. "Of course!"

"Cool! The rehearsal is tomorrow, in my uncle's garage. You can come to that too if you're free?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry, I've got Cheerio's practice, but thanks any way. I'd better get back to my locker before next period, I left my French books in it...urgh!"

Their conversation was cut short by the freezing cold sting of red mush tipped on each of their heads by laughing jocks.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

On Wednesday after school, the band got together for rehearsal at Jeff's uncle's house. This was actually the usual place they would meet to practice, so this didn't raise any questions.

But the prominent bruises on both Jeff's and his uncle's faces did.

After a few too many scared glances in Matthew's direction, Jeff had quickly explained that he had had a fight with his father and he was staying here for the moment. But because that didn't explain why Matthew also had black eyes and a swollen nose, he had to explain that his father had done that too.

After practice, where they ran through the entire set list for Friday's gig, Jeff was left with only Lana remaining.

Jeff had hoped that her dad would have dropped her off so he could witness any interaction between him and his uncle to see if there were lingering feelings on both sides, but he was disappointed when she had gotten a lift with a girl friend of hers from work. She worked part time as a receptionist at a doctor's surgery in Westerville while she completed a course in beauty therapy.

_I guess most 22 year olds have their own place and don't need a lift from their parents. _Jeff thought.

"Hey, that was a great job with _Valerie_ Lana." Jeff said. _I love her voice, especially when she sings stuff that Amy Winehouse did or Adele._

Lana smiled widely, "Thanks Jeff! You did great yourself, I loved that middle song. Anyone special you're going to sing that to?" She teased.

"Haha, no. Not yet, any way. But Uncle Matt reckons I've got some girlie groupies who'll love my current badboy look, so you never know!" He laughed.

Lana smiled, slyly this time. "Yeah, not just the girls though. You'll have the whole audience after you at this rate - plays bass, sings, wears leather, the bruises - you've got the whole rock thing down!"

Jeff blushed, noticing that Lana was apparently not homophobic. "I'm not sure about that."

They were just closing up the garage when she asked, "Jeff? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but why did your dad kick you out? You're not exactly the typical badly behaved teen that that would happen to." She looked intently at him. After a few beats of silence, she continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

She slung her bag over her shoulder and went to walk down the driveway. Jeff called out, "Wait! Sorry, I want to tell you, it's just difficult, you know?"

Lana nodded, before plonking herself on the grass and patting the space next to her. "Take all the time you need. I'm a good listener." She smiled kindly and Jeff joined her on the lawn. Jeff explained everything.

"Luckily Uncle Matt isn't homophobic like my dad is, otherwise I'm not sure where I'd be living right now."

"Yeah, your uncle's cool. I'm sorry your dad did that. He doesn't sound like a nice man. I'm struggling to be polite here!" She exhaled loudly. "I can't understand how a parent could do that to their kid." She shook her head.

"Watching your parents go through a divorce is bad enough, but I can't imagine what you have been through over the last few days and yet you're still coming to band practice!"

Jeff stared silently at the grass, counting the blades. "Yeah, well I love playing and singing. I won't let him take that away from me. It feels even better knowing that he didn't like me doing it. He probably thought it was too gay or something!" He tried to laugh, but Lana covered his hand with hers sympathetically and gave it a squeeze before releasing it.

Jeff turned the conversation back onto her. "Was it rough on you when your parents divorced?"

Lana shrugged. "When I was little I thought I could find a way to make them love each other again, but once I hit my teens I realised that although each of them is great and they love me to bits, they're just not right for each other.

If it wasn't for me I'm sure they would never have gotten married in the first place. It's fine though, I've talked to each of them about it and I know they don't regret it. I just hope they both find that special person someday, because that would make me feel guilty otherwise. Sorry, that must sound stupid."

Jeff studied her as he replied. "No, I get it. So, is either of them dating?" He ventured.

Lana nodded. "Yes, actually my Mum just got engaged! She's asked me to be her bridesmaid, I'm really happy for her."

"What about your dad?" Jeff probed, trying not to sound too interested.

"No-one special. Back when they started fighting, Mum always accused him of cheating, but he denied it. He told me years later that there was someone, but that he had never had an affair."

At Jeff's puzzled look, she explained. "It has to be someone from high school that he may have dumped my mother for if she hadn't gotten pregnant with me."

Jeff tried to bite the inside of his cheeks to stop the wide smile that was threatening to break out. "I think you're right." He muttered under his breath. Then louder, "I think this is your ride."

Lana's boyfriend, Dean, pulled up in his truck and honked the horn. Lana scrambled to her feet, waving at her boyfriend. "Okay, I'll see you at the gig! Bye Jeff!"

Jeff headed into the house. He quickly put the oven on to warm it up for dinner before poking his head round the lounge door to speak to his uncle.

"Uncle Matt? I'm getting my hair cut tomorrow after school ready for the gig. Why don't you come too - yours is getting a little long on top. You need to look sharp on Friday, you never know who you might meet there, especially looking all badass too!"

He giggled as his uncle threw a cushion at him. "There's no need to imply I'm not looking my best, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. I suppose you're going to inspect my outfit too then?" He raised his eyebrows, laughing when Jeff nodded eagerly.

When Jeff left the room, Matthew fiddled with his hair a bit, thinking. _I guess I don't go out to actively meet anyone much. I should take advantage of the fact that it's at a gay bar on Friday. Maybe it's time to start dating again._

Matthew followed Jeff into the kitchen to help with dinner. "After our haircuts tomorrow, I think we should go shopping for some new outfits for Friday. My treat!"

Jeff let out a whoop and hugged his uncle. "You won't regret this! We're going to look amazing!"

Jeff stopped bouncing up and down and held onto the counter to steady himself, the other hand holding his forehead. "Woah!"

Matthew was worried. "Are you okay, Jeff?" He asked.

Jeff nodded gingerly, sitting down. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy. I've been getting a few headaches since... you know. I think I'm just tired after all that practice. And thirsty!"

Matthew nodded, quickly fetching him a cold drink and some painkillers.

"Er, Jeff, I got a call from your dad's solicitors. It seems he hasn't wasted any time getting the legal guardian paperwork started. I can deal with it all for you and I'm happy to be your guardian, I just wanted to check this is still what you want." He sat across from Jeff, waiting.

Jeff's face was blank as he simply nodded.

* * *

Nick was in his and Blaine's dorm on Friday, getting ready to go out to the gig. He didn't know why he felt oddly nervous at meeting Mr Sterling's nephew. He didn't even know his name or age, but presumably he was at least Nick's age, maybe older to be in the band.

_I just want to make a good impression if he introduces me to his nephew. That's all. Yeah._

Blaine was also preening himself more than usual, so Nick was glad he wasn't the only one. At least Nick had managed to persuade him to use less gel than the usual helmet style for school. Blaine's hair was curly and flopped a little, with just enough product to hold back the frizz.

They both had on dark jeans and Nick had a dark green long sleeved t-shirt and Blaine had a blue button down shirt. After a little more preening and once the room stank of aftershave, the boys grabbed their jackets and left to find Thad and Sebastian, so Thad could drive them to Scandals.

Once the boys had paid to get in and deposited their coats in the cloakroom, Nick bought a round of beer, light for Thad, and then scanned the room to see if Mr Sterling was there yet. He thought he saw him talking to a guy near one of the high tables at the edge of the dancefloor, so he made his way over.

As he got closer, he could see that his teacher had got a recent haircut that really suited him and he definitely approved of the fitted jeans and leather jacket too. Something else was different though, which he realised as soon as he greeted him.

"Hey, Mr Sterling! Holy shit!" He stammered, staring at his battered teacher. "I-I mean, er, sorry... what happened to you, sir?"

Matthew laughed. "Hello to you too, Nick! When we're off of Dalton grounds you can just call me Matthew. And the rest is a long story for another day, but I'm okay and for the record the other guy came off worse." He turned to the well dressed guy next to him, who Nick thought looked disappointed about being interrupted. "Excuse me for a minute, Justin."

He walked with Nick over to the stage, pointing out how things were positioned for each instrument and why, and he was just about to take him backstage to meet the band when he got the signal that it was only five minutes until they were due to come on. "Oh well, perhaps I can introduce you to the band next time."

Nick nodded, feeling a little disappointed, but he plastered a smile on. "Cool! Tell your nephew good luck!"

Matthew nodded. "Yes, I'll just go and check on Jeff and the others to make sure they don't need anything. I'll see you later." He disappeared through the crowd and then went through the door to the backstage area.

Shortly after that, the lights dimmed and Blaine and Thad joined him with their beers, all three lining up near the front for a good view. The band filed out and Nick watched closely, waiting for the bass player to appear.

Beside them, the crowd surged a bit and a slim brunet with perfectly coiffed hair was pushed into Nick and stumbled across him when their feet tangled. He went to help but Blaine got there first, helping the guy stand.

Once he was righted he threw an apologetic "Sorry!" at Nick, then turned to Blaine and seemed to gulp, staring at the hazel-eyed Warbler. Blaine was doing no better as Thad sniggered, elbowing Nick, watching him gawk at the model-like boy in front of him.

Thad leant in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "Earth to Blaine! You're drooling, man!" As Blaine shot an annoyed and embarrassed look at Thad, the blue eyed boy slipped away to the front, just where the bass player was setting up.

Blaine watched as he caught eyes with the guy on stage and mouthed something before blowing a kiss and giving him a thumbs up.

Blaine's heart sank. He was pretty sure it looked like they were an item, so he'd better stop the giant-sized crush that was threatening to overwhelm him right now. Although he thought it was probably too late already.

He sighed, turning back to Nick, who was also staring at the two boys. But Nick wasn't looking at the guy who had tripped. He was looking at the bass player.

Nick was trying to remember how to breathe normally. After the guy had tripped over him, he had looked up to the stage, hoping he hadn't missed the bass player coming out. _Jeff_, he reminded himself.

Just as he remembered his name, he emerged and Nick couldn't help but stare. This boy looked a similar age to him, bright blond hair was sexily mussed up and fell softly into his eyes which were currently hidden behind shades.

He had on the tightest pair of jeans which left _nothing_ to the imagination, and the elastic of his boxers showed cheekily above his belt. A tight black t-shirt was hidden under a leather jacket and he had one of those earpiece microphones, which suggested he would also be singing.

_Oh fuck. I'm a goner_. Nick thought. _I can't crush on my teacher's nephew! It's useless any way, he's clearly with that tall brunet over there. I'm nothing like him, he probably wouldn't notice me any way if that's the type he likes._

The music started and the room was immediately filled with the electric energy of the band. The lead singer, a sexy dark haired girl, just Wes' type, kicked off with _Valerie_.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs referred to**

* * *

Jeff was scanning the room while Lana belted out _Valerie_.

Shades were perfect for watching people without them noticing, so he was taking full advantage of it. That, and they also helped his pounding headache by making the stage lights seem less bright.

For the bands' sake he was going to grin and bear it, then curl up in the nearest dark corner once they had finished. The strong painkillers he'd taken just before they went on were starting to kick in, thank goodness.

He spotted his uncle at the bar, looking Jeff's way. He smiled and nodded as he played along and his uncle raised his bottle to him. Matthew then turned back to talk to the guy next to him who was standing _very_ close and was just out of view of Jeff, until someone moved and his mouth fell open.

Lana's dad.

Over the next couple of songs, Jeff watched Justin flip his hair and openly flirt with his uncle, touching him at every conversational opportunity, making Jeff's mood soar upwards and the bounce he had been missing all week came flooding back into his body and his performance.

Jeff was on fire. His bass slung low, he growled out the backing vocals, his hair falling over his forehead for him to flick sexily as he sang. The audience were loving it, singing and dancing along. Nick was rooted to the spot, staring at Jeff.

Blaine was similarly transfixed, edging away from his friends, going nearer and nearer to the stylish brunet with the skin tight jeans at the front.

During the next break between songs, Jeff caught Lana's eye and jerked his head towards the two men chatting at the bar. Lana looked puzzled, then followed his gaze, watching silently before a huge smile broke out on her face.

Her dad was leaning against the bar, his arm resting on it with his hand absently stroking Matthew's elbow as they talked. All this from a not particularly demonstrative man. _Wait, Dad was at high school with Matt and my Mum. Oh. My. God. It's Matt! HE's the one! Why didn't Dad tell me? Maybe he's worried what I'll think._

She turned her dazzling smile on Jeff and he could tell she knew something was going on between those two. Or should be, at any rate.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Nick, who was now wondering if Jeff was bi and with Lana. He sighed, downing his beer as he couldn't help feeling depressingly out of Jeff's league. At least that meant Blaine might have a shot with Tall Tripping Guy. But he still couldn't tear his eyes from the blond on stage.

Lana quickly whispered a song change to the band before stepping up to the mike and introducing it.

"So, this next one is dedicated to my Dad. He's always been there for me, making sure I'm happy, so this one is for you, Dad. You deserve every shot at happiness you can find too." Lana looked pointedly at her dad, her eyes flickering to Matthew and then back to him. "I love you, Dad."

Justin smiled at his daughter and turned to listen, resting against the bar with Matthew next to him, upper arms touching.

Lana hoped that her dad would get the message of love lost a long time ago, since she knew Justin and Matthew were at school together around the time she was conceived, so it was very possible this was who her Dad had mentioned.

The band started playing Mika's _Stardust, _with Jeff sharing the vocals with Lana.

_I could be staring at somebody new_  
_But stuck in my head is a picture of you_  
_You are the thunder, I was the rain_  
_I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_I said I love you, you said goodbye_  
_Everything changes in the blink of an eye_  
_It's been a while, I still carry the flame_  
_I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_See you again, see you again_  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?_

_I could put in a little stardust in your eyes_  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_  
_Give me a little hope you feel the same_  
_And I wanna know if I'll see you again_  
_If I'll see you again..._

Next, Jeff took the lead in a cover of One Direction's _Live While We're Young,_ making a few guys at the front whistle like crazy when he shimmied and deliberately flapped his shirt so his abs showed.

_Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_  
_Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_  
_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_  
_And never, never, never stop for anyone_  
_Tonight let's get some_  
_And live while we're young_

Nick tried not to choke on his second beer as he stared at Jeff's toned body, although he wasn't sure if he hadn't seen some bruising there. He licked his lips and turned to scan the crowd, just in time to see Mr Sterling watching him ogle his nephew, with what Nick hoped was an amused look on his face.

_Oh crap. Busted. _Nick thought._ Or maybe I could've been admiring his bass technique? Yeah, not likely._

Embarrassed, he quickly excused himself to buy another round of drinks, for Seb too as he had joined them now as well.

On stage, Jeff saw movement in the audience and his eyes flickered behind his shades to see who it was. A cute brunet boy with a form hugging long sleeved t-shirt was walking to the bar. Jeff continued singing while he kept watching this guy.

_Mmhmm_. He didnt know why, but his eyes were magnetically drawn to follow him. As the boy stood at the bar, Jeff got a _very_ nice view of his backside, which he definitely approved of. The boy was more muscular than Jeff and shorter.

He licked his lips, carrying on with the next chorus, waiting for the boy to turn around. When he did, Jeff sucked in a breath and decided to go on flirt overdrive with the next song to see if this boy was interested. Hell, if he couldn't flirt while singing and playing in a band, when could he?

He caught Lana's eye and shoved his glasses up onto his hair, forgetting about the black eye, gesturing to the bar and winking. She followed his line of sight and smiled, winking back.

Jeff's uncle had always been a fan of Blondie, so when One Direction did _One Way or Another_ he suggested the band try it. Jeff took main vocals this time, staring directly at Nick, who was walking back from the bar, drinks in hand.

_One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya _  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha _  
_One way, or another, I'm gonna win ya _  
_I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha_

_One way or another, I'm gonna see ya _  
_I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha _  
_One day, maybe next week _  
_I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha_

Nick was busy trying not to trip whilst carrying drinks, so he missed Jeff's stare. He didn't miss the look on Sebastian's face though. "What?" He yelled over the music as his friend smiled knowingly at him while he accepted his drink.

"Someone's got an admirer!" He laughed, jerking his head in the direction of the stage. "Lucky bastard, I'd tap that!" Nick was confused, until he looked up at the stage and almost dropped his drink.

Jeff was staring right at him. Nick. He would've done a comical check behind him to see if there was someone else the gorgeous bass player could be looking at, but he didn't dare break the spell.

After the initial shock of being sung to, he managed to smile tentatively back. He didn't want to look too obvious in case he'd read it wrong, but the wink Jeff threw at him for that little smile was enough confirmation. He smiled widely back and held Jeff's gaze for the remainder of the song. All too soon it was over.

Nick put up with the teasing from Seb and Thad because he couldn't care less. He just kept his eyes on Jeff, waiting for the next song. He realised that Jeff _was_ actually bruised, his black eye showing now he had removed his shades and his torso was definitely peppered with multi-coloured patches when his shirt rode up enough to see. _I wonder what happened to him?_

On stage, Jeff was starting to feel weird again. Ever since the beatings, which his body hadn't really totally recovered from yet, he'd had dizzy spells along with the headaches. He quickly chugged down some water from his bottle, wiping at his brow. He didn't have time to dwell on it though, as they started the next song.

This time he and Lana shared the vocals for One Direction's _Kiss You, _with both of them changing the lyrics so that it was clear they were singing to a boy. In Lana's case, Dean in the middle of the audience, and in Jeff's case, the cute brunet boy who had smiled back.

_Oh I just wanna take you anywhere that you like_  
_We can go out any day any night_  
_Baby I'll take you there take you there_  
_Baby I'll take you there, there_

_Oh tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on_  
_You can get get anything that you want_  
_Baby just shout it out shout it out_  
_Baby just shout it out_

_And if you_  
_You want me to_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_

_So tell me boy if every time we_

_Touch_  
_You get this kinda rush._  
_Let me say yea a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_

Nick's brain short circuited. _He said boy! He's gay! And he's STILL staring at me! _He was beginning to regret the tightness of his jeans as his blood rushed, thronging round his body as he lost himself in Jeff's gaze.

_If you don't wanna take this slow_  
_If you just wanna take me home_  
_Let me say yeah a yeah a yeah yeah a yeah_  
_And let me kiss you_

_Oh baby, baby don't you know you got what I need_  
_Lookin' so good from your head to your feet_  
_C'mon come over here over here_  
_C'mon come over here yeah_

_Oh I just wanna show you off to all of my friends_  
_Makin' them drool down their chiney chin chins_  
_Baby be mine tonight, mine tonight_  
_Baby be mine tonight yeah_

_And if you_  
_You want me too_  
_Lets make a move, yeah_

Jeff finished the song and stumbled slightly. Kurt noticed from the audience and tried to get closer, unfortunately for Blaine who was just about to try to talk to him when he moved.

The blinding pain behind Jeff's eyes was back and he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. Luckily, that was the last song he had with main vocals, so he signalled Kurt to quickly get his uncle as the band took a fifteen minute break.

Kurt dashed to the bar to fetch Matthew and they quickly went through to the backstage area.

Nick couldn't hide his worry when Jeff didn't return with the band. Instead, Mr Sterling was now on bass.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Nick was trying to enjoy the rest of the set, but even though Mr Sterling was great on bass, he was no Jeff.

He sighed, beginning to wonder if he'd imagined the intense feeling of staring into Jeff's eyes while he sung to him. Man, that boy was beautiful.

As the Dalton boys walked across the car park outside Scandals, heading for Thad's car, Sebastian came up beside Nick. "So, did you get his digits?" He nudged Nick with his elbow expectantly.

Nick shook his head. "No, he seemed to rush off for some reason." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets as they waited for Thad to open the doors.

"I know his name is Jeff. He's my bass teacher's nephew, actually, so if I don't bump into him on my own I can try asking him, or getting him to give Jeff my number. It's a bit awkward though...why does he have to be related to a teacher?" He exclaimed, exasperated. "But I guess Mr Sterling is a lot cooler than the rest."

Sebastian laughed. "Yeah, but there's no delicate way to say you want to bone his nephew!" The taller Warbler only just managed to duck away from Nick's slap to steal the front passenger seat, still laughing loudly.

Nick rolled his eyes and climbed in behind Seb, shoving the seat hard as he did so. He started thinking about Jeff's bruises. Then he remembered Mr Sterling was also bruised and wondered if it happened at the same time.

_It's a bit of a coincidence if they both got beaten at the same time for separate reasons. _Nick thought. _But why? Maybe he _is_ gay? Or maybe that's just my wishful thinking. I wish I'd had a chance to talk to him tonight._

Nick knew he would be thinking about the blond haired bass player until his bass lesson on Monday.

* * *

Jeff lay on his uncle's couch, eyes shut with a wet cloth covering his eyes and forehead. Kurt had driven him home after the migraine had set in. He had got him the next dose of pills, water, salty chips and the cool wet cloth. He was just about to leave when Matthew let himself in the front door.

"Hi, Kurt! Thanks for taking care of Jeff tonight. How is he?" He approached the stretched-out boy on the sofa.

"M'fine." Jeff replied. "It's starting to ease off again. Thanks for taking my place Uncle Matt."

Kurt sat back down on the edge of the couch as Matthew took one of the chairs. "Yes, but don't do too much too soon. You need to rest over the weekend, Jeff." Kurt told him in a mother-hen kind of way.

"Don't worry, I will. Hey, Uncle Matt, anything you want to tell us?" He asked nosily, lifting one side of the cloth to interrogate his uncle. "Seemed like you were getting pretty friendly with a certain person at the bar while I was on stage."

Matthew laughed, glad his nephew appeared to be improving at least. "Well, I may possibly have a date on Saturday." He admitted, smiling.

"Yes!" Jeff yelled before wincing, regretting being so loud.

Matthew continued. "Any way, I should ask you the same thing. You seemed to take a shine to someone in the audience, didn't you?" _I'm pretty sure it was Nick and if I read it right the attraction was mutual, but I'm not going to meddle...yet._

Kurt answered instead. "Yes, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. But then Jeff pulled a Cinderella and he didn't get to speak to him before we left."

Jeff interrupted. "You can talk, you said his friend with the curly hair was gorgeous too!"

Kurt blushed and rose to go. "Yes, well, neither of us has any way of finding out who they are, unless we go to Scandals again sometime on the off chance they're there. But that's a bit of a long shot. Any way, I'd better be going before my Dad and Carole get worried."

Matthew saw him out after thanking him again, before returning to the lounge. He wondered whether to mention his student and how he had invited him to the gig, but decided against it.

_I won't say anything to Jeff until I've spoken to Nick first._

* * *

Just after lunch on Monday, Matthew Sterling left the principal's office after speaking to his secretary.

In his hands he clutched a wad of papers about Dalton Academy to show to Jeff. He wasn't going to rush him at all, but he knew the drive to and from Lima every day would start to take its toll on Jeff's school work, so he wanted to know what their options were.

As it turned out, being a teacher at Dalton had its perks. If Jeff wanted to apply to Dalton Academy as a day student, his place would be free if he was the child or legal ward of a teacher there. This applied for up to two children or wards per teacher per year.

_So it's just the legal guardianship paperwork that needs to be properly registered before he can apply. If he wants to, that is. I hope he does, I know it's only been a week since he turned up on my doorstep, but I would already miss him if he left._

Matthew tucked the paperwork carefully into his bag and headed to the practice rooms near the Warbler Hall, ready to start his lessons of the day.

* * *

Nick couldn't wait for Warbler practice to finish.

Wes' droning and gavel pounding was even more irritating than usual because he wanted to go to his bass lesson, which was next. His thoughts and dreams had been completely taken over by a certain blond all weekend and he was desperate to find out if he was okay.

After the Warblers were finally dismissed, eyebrows were raised as Nick jumped up and flew out of the room, only just remembering to retrieve his bass from behind the leather couch near the door. He arrived at the practice room a few minutes early and knocked before going in, finding Mr Sterling already strumming away.

Nick smiled. "Hey Mr Sterling!"

Matthew looked up. "Hi Nick! How was your weekend?" He asked as Nick got ready for his lesson.

"Not bad, I didn't really do much. But your nephew's gig on Friday was amazing! I'd love to see them wherever they play next. It was a shame there wasn't time to meet them before the gig." _And his mobile number would be good too! Oh, and is he gay?! And single?_

Matthew bit back the knowing smile. "Sure, I'll let you know when they're playing next."

Nick decided to just ask or he would go mad. "Uh, is Jeff okay? He seemed a little off at the end... and then you took over, so I was..." _Worried? No, that makes it too obvious! Think quickly!_ "...er, wondering what happened... and why you were both all bruised too. You both looked like you'd been in a fight." _Smooth. Real fucking smooth Duval. _He mentally slapped himself.

Nick continued in a rush. "I'm sorry, sir, that was too personal, forget I said anything."

Matthew laughed at his flustered student. "It's fine, our bruises were pretty obvious. They still are. Jeff's fine, now any way, he just gets bad headaches from what he's been through. He was unfortunate enough to get beaten up twice in one week. The first by the hockey team at his school..." Nick winced in sympathy, his mind already cycling through possible reasons why, coming back to him possibly being gay over and over.

"...and the next time... well, his parents, my brother and sister-in-law, kicked him out so I'll let you come to your own conclusions about who did it. I'm in the process of becoming his legal guardian right now, I just need to sort out the paperwork with my brother, which unfortunately might be all too easy to get him to sign Jeff away."

Nick was wide-eyed and silent as he digested this information. _Holy crap._

Matthew was silent too, studying Nick. He had come to the conclusion that the Dalton boy did seem to like Jeff, so he was thinking of a spur of the moment plan.

"Any way, we'd better start. Oh, hang on, I meant to say I can't do next Monday. If you want though, I can schedule you for a Saturday lesson instead, rather than missing a week, if that's alright with you?"

Nick shrugged. "Sure, that's fine with me."

They quickly agreed a time for Saturday morning before beginning the lesson.

* * *

Jeff was driving home after school on Monday. He was yet again wearing his spare set of clothes, a plastic bag on the seat next to him holding the blue-stained, soaking wet clothes he _had_ been wearing this morning.

Just one day of McKinley was enough to make him second-guess what had happened on Friday. At school he wasn't the good-looking rock star with groupies, he was just Jeff, the newest fag to pick on. His self esteem had taken a pummeling.

Remembering the cute brunet boy in the audience who had smiled and held his gaze on Friday night, Jeff had started convincing himself that he only smiled back because he was drunk or being polite or any other reason that meant it wasn't real.

He parked his car and got out, taking his soiled clothes straight into the kitchen to soak them in the sink. As he was doing that, Matthew arrived home and came in behind him.

"Again?" Jeff's uncle asked with a sigh, putting his car keys down on the counter.

Jeff nodded, changing the subject. "So, pizza for tea? Do you like pepperoni?"

Matthew smiled. His nephew was so thoughtful. Everything he'd been through was tough enough, then there was the added distance to school, but he still showed his gratitude by fetching dinner whenever he could.

"Yes! Sounds good to me."

He carried on once Jeff had put the oven on to heat up and they had sat down at the kitchen table. "I have a favour to ask you, Jeff. Don't feel you have to, but I kinda double-booked myself for Saturday morning. When I agreed to go out with Justin, I forgot I had an extra bass lesson scheduled at the same time. It's for a beginner at 10.30 at Dalton Academy." _If I was Pinocchio my nose would be growing right now._

Jeff thought for a minute. "Yeah, that should be okay. I did say I'd go shopping with Kurt, but if it's okay with him he could drive me there, wait for the lesson to finish and then we could head to Westerville mall. I'll give him a call after dinner, if that's alright?"

Matthew smiled, feeling only a little teeny tiny bit guilty. "If you're sure? Otherwise I could postpone my date?"

"No! Don't do that! I'm sure it'll be okay. Where are you going with Justin?" He asked, eager to know more.

Matthew sighed. "I don't know! He won't tell me. All he said is to dress casually and comfortably for an action packed day, then dinner later. Knowing Justin, that could mean anything from go-karting to sky diving!" He rolled his eyes. "I really hope it's not sky-diving." They both laughed.

Jeff was pleased at the happy and relaxed look on his uncle's face. He suddenly couldn't wait for Saturday. Even if that meant four more days of McKinley.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the songs in this chapter**

* * *

On Saturday morning, Matthew was trying to hold his nerves in check. With only five minutes to go before Justin was due to pick him up, he stuck his head round the lounge door to talk to Jeff, who was sat on the couch waiting for Kurt.

"I forgot to say you should just sign in the visitors register as a guest of my student - his name is Nicholas Duval."

Jeff nodded and added those details to his phone so he wouldn't forget. He didn't want to let his uncle down since he had been so kind to him.

The doorbell rang and he heard Matthew greet Justin. He hopped up from the couch to say goodbye. Just as the two men were walking side by side down the driveway, Jeff called out.

"Uncle Matt? I forgot to ask, how old is Nicholas? 11 or 12 I'm guessing?" _I wonder what song we should do to keep him interested. I know where Uncle Matt has got to with him, but it might be nice to do something a little different to keep his interest._

Matthew turned back to shout, "No, he's a senior like you. 17 I think. Have fun!" He couldn't help the smile appearing, before he turned to get into Justin's car.

Jeff gulped. _O-okay_. He thought, suddenly panicked. _Crap, I hope he's not homophobic. But Uncle Matt wouldn't put me in an awkward situation, would he?_

He realised he was still standing frozen at the open front door even though Justin's car had disappeared a few minutes ago. He backed into the house, shutting the door as he frantically tried to think of a revised lesson plan that would keep a 17 year old interested and occupied, so he didn't get yet another beating for being gay.

He was no further forward by the time they were half way to Dalton in Kurt's Navigator. His brunet friend was trying to help, thinking of songs too. "What about John Mayer, Edge of Desire?" He offered, thoughtfully. This was at least suggestion number seven by now.

Jeff nodded slowly. "Yeah. That's a good one. Thanks!" He shuffled around in his backpack, locating his ipod before starting to play that song. After a few bars, both boys were nodding. "Yes, that'll do nicely. Okay, I think we're here, let's find somewhere to park where you can wait for me. Sorry about this, Kurt. Are you sure you don't mind?"

Kurt smiled. "It's no problem. It's a nice day and I've brought a blanket to sit on while I do some reading for English class. Don't worry about me."

* * *

A few minutes later, Jeff had signed in and was making his way to the practice rooms, by aide of the map which his uncle had drawn for him. He had his bass slung over his shoulder in it's travel case and carried his backpack with music in it. He knew the practice room had an amp he could use.

The closer he got, the louder the sound of music playing somewhere near became. As he carried on heading to where he needed to be, he realised that the sound was coming from behind a large set of wooden double doors, along the same corridor he was walking along.

He paused, since he was about twenty minutes early, listening at the door. Someone was singing. He didn't dare open them enough to see who was singing, but the boy's voice floating through the gap was wonderful.

He tried to place the song, smiling when he realised it was Coldplay's _The Scientist_.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart_

_But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are_

_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh, it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

As the song came to an end, he hastily carried on along the corridor, not wanting to seem creepy for listening. _Whoever he is, his voice is amazing. _Jeff thought.

Jeff found the smaller room he was looking for and quickly set up his music stand and music, repositioned the chair and plugged in his bass.

He checked it was tuned quickly, since going in and out of buildings of different temperatures always affected it, making the neck bend slightly, before he began with a few warm up grooves.

After that, he started playing the chords for _Edge of Desire_. He hummed quietly along at first, then sang softly, then a little louder. Soon he had relaxed completely and was basically performing the song. He didn't realise it was time for his student's lesson.

_So young and full of running  
Tell me where has that taken me?  
Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?_

_Love is really nothing  
But a dream that keeps waking me  
For all of my trying, we still end up dying  
How can it be?_

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_So young and full of running  
All the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming  
I have to have you now_

_Wired and I'm tired  
Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis  
And find me on yours_

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_Don't say a word, just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

Nick finsihed singing in Warbler Hall. He had gotten carried away singing while the hall was empty, and he had only just realised that he was five minutes late for his lesson with Mr Sterling.

He quickly picked up his bass and jogged along to the practice room, smiling when he heard his teacher playing and singing. _I guess great singing runs in their family! _He thought. _His voice sounds just like Jeff's. _

He listened outside the door for a few moments, before he turned the handle quietly, not wanting to surprise Mr Sterling and make him stop. He wasn't prepared for what he saw next, though. _Jeff_. Gorgeous, blond, sexy, hot as hell, _Jeff_.

His brain tried to make sense of it. _Jeff_ was in the room. The room that Nick was supposed to have a lesson in. Not Mr Sterling. _Jeff_ was in Dalton. To teach him. Nick's head was swimming from confusion to attraction and back again. His feet had grown roots.

To put it bluntly, he was awestruck. Jeff's voice was sending shivers down his spine as he struggled to say anything coherent - or at all, for that matter. When Jeff finally stopped singing, Nick whispered, "Th-that...was... _beautiful_."

Jeff's head whirled around, since the voice had made him jump.

"Hi, you must be...it's you!" Jeff's fingers stilled and his eyes went wide. His "teacher" speech was forgotten as he realised in an instant who Nicholas Duval actually was.

He was the cute brunet boy who had smiled back at him at Scandals. The one he had made no secret about liking to the entire club.

_Oh my god. Why was I so obvious? What if he is straight? Shit, I have to teach him. I'm supposed to know what I'm doing! Stop blushing! Wow, he's even better looking up close. _

He started nervously flicking his fringe, trying to hide his blush as he tried not to stare at Nick. The Dalton boy was casually dressed in a deep green t-shirt, dark wash jeans and had a very sexy cap on his head.

Nick spoke up. "I'm Nick. Sorry, I didnt mean to make you jump, it's just I got carried away singing and I thought I was late for my lesson. I expected Mr Sterling."

Jeff giggled. Nick didn't think there could be a cuter sound in the entire universe.

"Yes, well that's me, technically. I'm his nephew, Jeff Sterling, any way. I hope you don't mind, he accidentally double-booked himself and asked if I would sub for him. I didn't want him to cancel the first date he's been on for ages." _Stop rambling!_

Nick was starting to smell a rat. He didn't think Thad's lesson had been rearranged. But if he was right, Mr Sterling was about to become his number one favourite person in the entire world. Well, second to the gorgeous boy in front of him, that is.

"No! Not at all! I saw you at the gig..." Jeff looked into his dark brown eyes, then away, blushing even more, "...and you were _amazing_. Your uncle actually told me about it, so Thad, Blaine, Seb and I came to watch." Nick forced his legs to work, finally going into the room and putting his things down.

It was now dawning on Jeff too, just exactly what his uncle had been up to. "Thanks! Wait, Uncle Matt told you about my gig?" Then he muttered under his breath. "I'm not sure whether to thank him or kill him."

Nick looked up from where he was unpacking his things for the lesson."Sorry, what was that?"

Jeff quickly recovered. "Uh, nothing. Er, we'd better start as my friend is waiting for me outside."

Nick wondered if Jeff's friend could possibly be Tall Tripping Guy. "Friend? Does he or she want to come inside? We have a great coffee machine in our common room."

Jeff hoped that if Kurt was more comfortable he wouldn't mind him overrunning a bit, to spend as much time with Nick as possible.

"He. Kurt. He was at the gig too, and he does love a good mocha. I'll go and fetch him."

Nick put his hand out without thinking, touching Jeff's arm gently to stay him. His fingers tingled as he held the soft fabric of Jeff's hoodie, saying, "No, wait, I'll text my friend Blaine. He can fetch him and keep him company. He's great at entertaining, he always knows just what to say."

Jeff nodded, eyes darting down to where Nick still held his sleeve.

Nicks eyes widened. "Oh, sorry." He quickly snatched his hand back and started typing out a text to Blaine to hide his embarrassment.

_B, No time to explain. Jeff is my teacher today and HIS FRIEND KURT is in the parking lot. It might be the guy you like from the gig. Go fetch him for a coffee now PLEASE! N_

He smirked at the immediate and unusually short reply.

_On my way! B_

Nick couldn't help smiling at the mental picture of Blaine frantically tearing out of their dorm room and downstairs to the parking lot.

"Okay, Blaine is going to get him now." Nick informed Jeff and the two boys fell silent.

They were each remembering the gig barely over a week ago. Jeff suddenly had a horrible train of thought. _What if he only smiled at me because he already knew who I was and was just being polite? Think of something to say!_

Jeff cleared his throat. "So, you said you were singing? Was that you I heard in that larger room down the hall just now?"

Nick smiled, nodding. "Yeah, it's good to have Warbler Hall all to myself for once, I couldn't resist!"

"I understand. You're very good!" Jeff got lost in Nick's eyes for a few seconds. "So, I thought we could try something a little different today, do you know Edge of Desire, by John Mayer?"

Nick nodded. "Yes, I love that song." _Especially when you sing it._

For the next ten minutes, Jeff showed Nick the chord changes, desperately trying to ignore the warm tingles shooting up his arm when he had to touch Nick's fingers to help him with positioning. Together they started playing the groove over and over, before Jeff softly started to sing.

Once Nick had got the hang of playing the new song, he joined in with the second verse. Now it was Jeff's turn to be awestruck.

The soft velvety tones of this boy's voice were floating around the room, enveloping him in a musical hug. He really didn't want this lesson to end, to have to leave Nick. _I've only just met him! _He reminded himself. But somehow he felt incredibly comfortable with Nick, like they just fit together somehow.

Just as he thought about having to stop to go shopping with Kurt, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Jeff! You'll never believe it, the guy you sent to fetch me is the curly haired one from Scandals! His name is Blaine. I'll see you in the common room after your lesson. No hurry! K x_

_Yeah, well guess who my student is? :) J x_

Jeff and Nick carried on with the song for another twenty minutes before it was time to stop. "Well, I guess we should finish up here." The blond said reluctantly, unhooking his bass strap and unplugging it.

Nick looked up at Jeff, picking up on the disappointment in his voice and decided to go for it.

"Okay, well, now the lesson is over I guess you're not my teacher any more." He said mischievously.

Jeff looked at him expectantly. "I guess?"

"So it wouldn't be against school rules for me to ask you out?"

The shock registering on Jeff's face must have looked bad. "Oh! I'm sorry, you're not gay and I've just made a complete fool of myself..." Nick hastily mumbled, cheeks turning pink straight away. He turned away from Jeff, packing his things quickly.

Jeff caught Nick's upper arm to get his attention, "No! I mean, yes, I am gay! I had just convinced myself you weren't, that's all. I'd love to go out with you." He looked at Nick until he would return his gaze.

The brunet smiled broadly and exhaled in relief. "Great! I suppose we should go and find Blaine and Kurt, but give me your number first."

* * *

**Reviews? :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Warnings: Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

Jeff rummaged in his bag and retrieved his phone. He handed it to Nick. "Here, put your number in then send yourself a text."

Nick took the phone, deliberately letting his thumb softly graze Jeff's fingers as he did so. The warm tingle from this made him almost forget his own phone number as he added a new contact. It was worth it though for the pretty blush that graced the taller boy's cheeks at the touch.

As Nick typed, he asked, "So, you don't go to Dalton, I would have noticed." He caught himself from saying anything more embarrassing. "Uh, I mean, where do you go to school?"

Jeff smiled as he took his phone back. "I go to McKinley." His smile was immediately wiped off his face and Nick regretted asking him about school. "I hate it. It's quite far too since I'm staying with my uncle right now, since... " He cleared his throat.

"You don't want to hear about that. We should go meet the others." He hoisted his bass onto his back and picked up his other things, going through the door when Nick held it open for him.

The two boys fell into step beside each other and Nick tried to get Jeff talking again.

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked your uncle what happened to you both because of all your, uh... bruises. If you ever need anyone to talk to about it..." He locked eyes with the blond boy next to him, hoping he hadn't overstepped, "...you can always talk to me."

Jeff was taken aback by Nick's kindness. He nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks. At least it's my last year at that hell hole and I've only just become a target for the bullies. Kurt's had it rough for a lot longer than I have." He shook his head.

Nick nodded. "Then Blaine is the perfect guy for him to talk to. He was beaten severely at a school dance before he came here, just because he went with another boy. It was pretty bad."

Jeff looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh!" They had reached the common room now, so they entered without saying anything else.

Jeff smiled to himself as he saw his obviously smitten best friend listening to the curly-haired Dalton boy who was gesticulating wildly whilst telling some story.

"Hey, Blaine, don't bore him to death!" Nick interrupted rudely, earning a glare from Blaine and a giggle from Kurt.

"Jeff! Blaine, this is my very good friend, Jeff. And you must be Nick. Thank you for sending Blaine to fetch me, the coffee is very good here."

_Yeah, and the company! _Thought Jeff, glad to see Kurt smiling properly for once.

Nick smiled. "You're welcome! It's nice to meet you, Kurt." Jeff and Nick set their basses down and sat on the opposite couch from the other two boys.

"I guess we should be going, Kurt. What time is your dad expecting you back?"

"Not for a few hours yet, but yes we should go. There's a few sales I want to check out. Karofsky's ruined three of my outfits this week alone." He rolled his eyes.

As Kurt and Blaine swapped numbers, Nick turned to Jeff. "It's short notice, but there's a band I was going to watch tonight, I wondered if you'd like to come too?" _I'm so glad I didn't offer the other ticket to Thad or Blaine yet._

Jeff nodded. "Yes! That sounds great!"

Nick grinned. "Great! Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8."

* * *

Justin steered his horse to climb up the path by the edge of the wooded area and turned in his saddle to check Matthew was following him. He couldn't help but stare at the sight of his long-time friend sitting relaxed astride the brown and white patched horse, hair rippling in the welcome breeze on this sunny day.

Although it was decades since they were close at school, time seemed to have had no effect on their friendship. He smiled softly as Matthew caught him staring. "It's not long now, just up here then we can tie the horses up and have some lunch."

As if on cue, Matthew's stomach grumbled loudly, making him laugh. "Sounds good!"

An hour later, the two men sat side by side on the blanket which Justin had brought for their picnic, their backs resting against the trunk of a large tree as they sipped cool beer.

Justin calmed his nerves and began to speak. "Matt, I've wanted to apologise to you for so long." Matthew started to interrupt but Justin held his hand up to ask him to hear him out, then continued. "Wait, I was going to apologise for that day in your parents' garage, but... I'm not sorry."

Matthew held Justin's gaze, listening intently, although the drumming sound of his own heartbeat was threatening to drown everything else out.

"I'm not sorry I had Lana, I would never go back to change that. I'm also not sorry that I kissed you that day. If I hadn't, then I'd never know what it feels like to share a kiss with someone I had really strong feelings for."

Justin fell silent, searching Matthew's face. His eyes flickered down to the soft, pink lips that were parted in surprise, then back up again.

The two men simply stared into each others eyes for a long moment. It was Matthew who finally broke the silence. "I'm not sorry either. I've had much more serious relationships since high school, but I'll never forget that kiss."

Justin's stomach flipped nervously at those words. Until now he hadn't known whether Matthew had regretted that day or not. Now he knew that Matthew thought about it too, he couldn't contain his happiness.

He leant in slowly as he brought his hand up to cup Matthew's jaw, the pad of his thumb grazing the corner of his mouth, making Matthew close his eyes and moan at the touch.

"Can I?" Justin whispered the question and Matt's eyes opened again as he nodded. Justin closed the remaining distance between them as his hand slid to the back of Matt's neck, tingles erupting as their lips met and moved together, turning into hot darts of pleasure as their tongues met.

* * *

Jeff flung himself down onto the couch, exhausted. _Shopping with Kurt is just as tiring as running a marathon!_

He set himself an alarm on his phone for when his dinner would be ready, his Uncle having texted to say he wouldn't be back until later, then shut his eyes for a quick nap.

It only seemed like a few seconds later when the beeping woke him up and he wearily dragged himself to the kitchen to serve up his food, before heading for the shower to prepare for his date with Nick.

As the water rushed over his body, pounding hard onto his skin like a massage, he replayed in his head the moment when he had first seen Nick. _Even if Uncle Matt is the reason he was there, I know I was immediately attracted to him and I'm pretty sure it was mutual._

His daydream of Nick staring at him became one where they were in the crowd together, dancing pressed up against each other, bodies grinding to the music, lights low, hands beginning to wander. Lips wanting to taste.

Jeff gave in to his body's demands and shuddered at the intense release as his soap slicked hands slid over his skin.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff was wrapped in a towel, deciding what to wear. He selected a tight pair of dark wash jeans, converse and a tight v-neck t-shirt to show off his lithe body.

Another twenty minutes of fixing his hair and he was ready just as the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Reviews? Thank you to Emily for the suggestion for Jeff and Nick's first date :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Hi to Spice of Life - it's been a while since I heard from you :) I needed a kick up the backside to get me writing XD **

**I just read Donjohn23's Hold Me Closer, Private Dancer which is a very hot M rated Niff oneshot you should check out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

Nick sucked in a breath as the door opened. He didn't know whether Jeff or his uncle would answer the door, so he was nervously thinking what to say if he came face to face with his teacher.

He looked up to find Jeff smiling brightly at him. All Nick's thoughts were scrambled and he simply managed a "Hi!" as he raked his eyes down and back up the gorgeous blond boy in front of him appreciatively.

Jeff couldn't help the faint blush appear on his cheeks as he noticed Nick's wandering eyes. He smiled wider. _Yep, he's definitely attracted to me, it's not just politeness because of my uncle inviting him to the gig. _

He stepped to the side, gesturing with his hand. "Hi Nick. Come in for a minute, I just need to grab my jacket and keys, then I'll be ready." As Nick passed Jeff with a smile, the taller boy took the opportunity to admire Nick from behind, close up this time. He had been instantly attracted to Nick from the distance between the bar and the stage, but that was nothing compared with being in close proximity with the boy.

Jeff hungrily eyed the toned biceps that seemed to stretch at the sleeves of his t-shirt, before lowering his gaze to admire the way his jeans clung to his deliciously pinchable backside. Jeff started imagining what it would be like to run his hands over...

"Jeff?" Nick interrupted his thoughts with a slight smirk as Jeff's gaze snapped back up to eye level.

_Busted! _"Sorry! I was miles away. What did you say?"

Nick laughed. "I was just saying that doors open at about 8.30, so we don't need to leave for about twenty minutes. It's at Scandals again, I hope that's okay? I actually picked up the tickets last week at the end of your gig. There was a poster for this band and they looked quite good."

Jeff nodded. "That's cool! Yes, I think I saw that too, but I didn't get tickets before I had to leave. I had a bad headache that night, but I hope my playing wasn't too bad because of it."

As he talked he walked into the lounge with Nick following him, where he picked his leather jacket up from the couch. He quickly checked that his house keys were in the pocket before turning back to Nick.

"Are you kidding? You were amazing! I, uh, couldn't take my eyes off of you for the whole set. But..."

Jeff stepped closer as he listened, feeling bolder at this admission. "But?" He prompted.

"But I thought you were dating Kurt. Or maybe the lead singer. But then when I came back to my friends with some drinks, Seb said you were watching me. I thought he was joking!" The boys held each other's gaze steadily.

"Uh, no. Kurt's far too high maintenance for a boyfriend - for me any way - and Lana, she's lovely, but not my type!" He giggled.

"And what is your type?" Nick flirted, noticing how close Jeff was standing in front of him.

Jeff blushed hard, new to such open flirting. Nick seemed to sense this and quickly added. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that." He followed Jeff to sit down on the couch, side by side until they needed to leave.

Jeff tried to explain. "I'm sorry, it's just I've never done this before."

Nick's eyes bugged out of his head. "Been on a date?" He asked incredulously. Jeff shook his head. "You're telling me that someone as gorgeous and talented as you has never been asked out?"

Jeff shook his head, pleased at the compliment. "No, but I guess I've never really met anyone I wanted to ask me either. McKinley's only out and proud gay kid is Kurt, and anyway until recently people just assumed I was straight. And it turns out my parents aren't very accepting, either. I'm glad _that_ didn't happen when I was younger."

Nick nodded, understanding. "Well I'm glad you're not dating Kurt, for mine and Blaine's sake!" He laughed, lightening the moment, for which Jeff was grateful. Nick realised that his teacher was nowhere to be seen. "Where is your uncle?"

Jeff smiled. "Still on his date. He texted to say he'll be out late. I hope that means his date is going well. He's been so kind to me recently, he deserves to find someone nice."

Nick nodded as he checked his watch. "Maybe we should get going? I can drive us." He offered.

The boys made their way out onto the porch. Jeff shut the door, locked it and turned to Nick, who was holding his hand out. He smiled and joined their hands, shyly lacing their fingers together as they walked the all too short distance to the car. Jeff didn't want to lose the warm tingly feeling where their skin connected.

Apparently neither did Nick. Jeff smiled widely as the brunet rejoined their hands as he drove, only breaking the hold when absolutely necessary.

As Nick pulled into Scandal's parking lot, they were talking about the gig. "I really enjoyed it." Nick carried on. "You're an awesome bass player, but an even better singer. Combined it's just amazing!"

Jeff smiled for what felt like the millionth time since Nick had picked him up. "Thanks!"

Nick parked and got out, hurrying round to open Jeff's door for him. They walked to the club door and left their coats at the cloakroom. They headed to the bar first where Nick insisted on buying drinks. "I asked you out, so I pay." He said firmly, with another dazzling smile to weaken Jeff's knees.

"Okay, but it's my turn next time then." Jeff said with a wink. Nick's smile grew even wider at the implicit promise of another date. "You're on!" He said, leading Jeff to the back of the crowd so they could sip their drinks while waiting for the band to emerge.

They stood, shoulder to shoulder, commenting on the music now and then, stealing shy sideways glances at each other and swaying along to the music. Once they had finished their drinks, instead of buying another round, Nick took Jeff's hand and led him into the crowd, up to the front almost, where people were dancing all around them.

"Will you dance with me?" Nick asked, looking up at Jeff with warm brown eyes. Jeff nodded and stepped into his arms, Nick's circling his waist and pulling him close as he looped his around the shorter boy's neck. Jeff held his breath as the sides of their heads rested together gently and they began to move together to the rhythm.

Song after song they danced together, moving slightly further apart for the faster ones, then back together for the slower ones. Both boys were having an amazing time and were disappointed when the band announced their last song.

As the last chords died out, Nick was itching to lean in and kiss Jeff, but he knew it was his first date and he wasn't sure if he'd ever been kissed. A crowded dancefloor didn't seem the best setting to Nick, who wanted to be a perfect gentleman tonight.

He settled for the next best thing and planted a soft kiss to Jeff's warm, soft cheek before immediately leading him over to the cloakroom to collect their coats. They walked back to Nick's car, again hand in hand.

"Thanks for tonight, Nick." Jeff said as the boys walked up to his uncle's porch. They had stopped off for a sundae at Westerville's ice cream and frozen yoghurt parlour before driving back there. "I really enjoyed it. It was a perfect first date." He turned to Nick, smiling.

"You're welcome." He whispered huskily, stepping very close to Jeff. Jeff swallowed thickly, staring into Nick's eyes, waiting for the brunet's next move.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the night I saw you come out onto the stage." His eyes flickered down to gaze at Jeff's soft lips, then back up to his twinkling eyes, waiting for any sign he should stop. When he saw a flicker of a nervous smile grace Jeff's lips, he began to slowly lean in.

Their lips met and Jeff's felt every bit as soft as they looked. Nick guided him in the kiss and sighed into it as Jeff became bolder, moving his lips against Nick's and parting them slightly. Nick rested his hands on Jeff's waist, anchoring himself as the kiss carried on.

As they broke apart, panting, an amused voice asked, "Well, I guess I don't need to ask how well the lesson went this morning, then, do I Jeff?"

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter :) they really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

Nick was the first to speak after their first kiss. "Mr Sterling! We were just...er...I mean, I was just...er..." His hand went up to absently rub the back of his neck, wondering what to say to his teacher.

"Kissing my nephew?" The elder Sterling teased with a twinkle in his eye as he climbed the steps to the porch.

Jeff rolled his eyes at his uncle's words. "Uncle Matt! Stop embarrassing me! Any way, I'm pretty sure that this is what you thought might happen...right?"

Nick's gaze snapped to Jeff. _So he thinks Mr Sterling set us up too? Does that mean he's been thinking about me since the gig too?_

"Why don't we all go inside for a cup of coffee?" Matthew suggested, purposefully ignoring the accusation. He turned away from the boys, speaking to someone they couldn't see behind him.

As Matthew opened the front door, Jeff smiled a hello to his uncle's date, a good-looking dark-haired man who Nick recognised from the previous week at Scandals. The man followed his teacher in with an equally teasing smile aimed at the uncomfortable teenagers.

Jeff turned and smiled encouragingly at Nick, linked their hands and pecked him sweetly on the lips before pulling him inside the house. "Come on, let's get the teasing over with. Do you want a hot chocolate? I'll never sleep if I have a coffee at this time of night!"

"Yes please!" Nick answered, head still swimming from those kisses. At least his legs seemed to work as he followed Jeff to the kitchen, seating himself across from his teacher's date. He was pleased that Mr Sterling was clearly gay, meaning any "talk" would not be homophobic. But that still didn't mean he would go easy on him, Nick realised with an audible gulp.

Mr Sterling's date seemed to notice Nick's nervousness, and smiled kindly across the table. "Hi! I don't think we met properly, I'm Justin." He offered his hand across the kitchen table and Nick shook it, replying, "Hi! I'm Nick. It's nice to meet you."

"So, how long have you and Jeff been dating?" Jeff desperately tried _not _to spill the chocolate powder as he eagerly listened for Nick's response.

"Actually, tonight was our first date." He caught Jeff's blushing gaze and added, "The first of many, I hope." He smiled widely and began to relax as Jeff nodded shyly, before returning to make their drinks.

"It seems like it's a day for firsts, since it was our first date too." He looked over at the blond haired man who was carrying two coffees to the table. "Although we've known each other for a _long_ time."

He caught Matthew's gaze and the two teenagers watched them stare intently at each other. It could have felt like they were intruding on a private moment between the two men, but as a positive role model for what they could hope for in their own future, it was lovely to witness. Put simply, two men sharing a loving look.

Justin smirked as he realised something. "So, I'm guessing that was a first kiss that Matt tried to ruin?" Matthew sat next to Justin at the table as his nephew set down the hot chocolates.

Jeff went pink as Nick nodded, smiling at this man. He had already decided he liked him. Nick waited for Jeff to sit before joining their hands under the table and squeezing, before keeping hold and resting them on his thigh.

Jeff's mind was filled with thoughts of exactly where his hand was right now, extremely close to Nick's...

"So how _did_ the lesson go, any way?" Matthew interrupted Jeff's wandering thoughts.

Jeff giggled. "Well, seeing as you couldn't make it at such short notice..." he looked pointedly at a smirking Matthew, "...I managed as best I could. It was fun, we did some John Mayer. We overran a bit, since Kurt was busy having coffee with Nick's friend Blaine, any way. It turns out he was the one who caught Kurt when he fell over at the gig. What a strange coincidence, don't you think Uncle Matt?"

Matthew's eyebrows rose at this. "You mean I managed to fix him up too? Damn I'm good!" He laughed, extremely pleased with himself.

"So you admit it? Why all the secrecy? You could have told me and Kurt you knew them after the gig..." Jeff stopped short, snapping his mouth shut. _I just admitted my crush! Well, he knows I like him, it's not like he's going to run for the hills, is it?_

Embarrassed, he looked at Nick, who squeezed his hand further, saying, "It's okay, I was really hoping to get your number that night any way, but you went home ill. I would have got the courage to ask Mr Sterling..."

"Call me Matthew, please, except at school of course."

"...okay, Matthew, for your number if I hadn't met you today. I'm really glad it happened like this, though."

Jeff smiled. "Me too." He stared intently at Nick who held his gaze. Now it was the elder men's turn to witness a private moment between the two boys.

Matthew broke the silence. "Well, to answer your question, as a teacher it's probably against school rules to set up your pupil with a relative. Not that there would be a specific rule covering it, I'm sure, but it doesn't sound very ethical when you put it like that. So I engineered something a little different. I've thought for a while now that you would get on well, as friends at least. I wasn't even sure you were both gay until very recently."

Jeff understood. "Well I'm glad you were sneaky any way."

"Me too." Echoed Nick. He checked his watch. "Wow, it's getting late, I should leave in about 10 minutes if I'm going to make curfew."

Matthew nodded. "It's a good job I live so close to Dalton, isn't it?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, the commute to McKinley is a pain!" Realising this may sound ungrateful, he quickly added, "...but I don't mind! I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me, Uncle Matt!"

Matthew reassured him quickly. "It's okay, your drive to school is long. I need to talk to you about that, but it's late, we'll discuss it in the morning. Why don't you walk Nick out?" He winked at Jeff cheekily.

Jeff was puzzled at what Matthew had said, but the wink had made him embarrassed enough to jump up from the table, Nick hastily following him onto the darkened porch.

Jeff pulled the door almost shut behind him for some privacy while he said goodbye. He stepped a little closer to Nick, saying, "Thanks again for tonight. I had a great time!"

Nick nodded quietly, smiling softly as he stepped even closer. He lifted his hand to gently stroke Jeff's cheek, resting it there as he whispered, "I did too!"

He closed the gap, each boy's eyes fluttering shut before their lips met in a warm, tingly kiss. Jeff put his arms around Nick's neck and stepped even closer, sighing as he felt the shorter boy's arms snake round his waist, pulling them flush together.

Nick licked Jeff's bottom lip and a shiver went down his spine as their tongues met, sliding deliciously against each other.

After a while, the boys reluctantly slowed the kiss and parted, eyes shining and lips kiss-swollen. "I guess I should be going." Nick whispered huskily. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

Jeff nodded and with one final peck on the lips, Nick walked back to his car.

He was still smiling as he eventually got into his bed that night.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
